Max Takes A Shit
by Big Bad Nasty
Summary: Max learns she has another power, the power to turn her shit into any shape. But her power gets her into a lot of trouble with Mr. Jefferson. Will she have to stay aftershool, or will she be able to talk her way out of this one?


It was just another day in Arcadia Bay. Hipster commie faggots were lumbering around with their technology that had been outdated since they late 90s, and the rest of the population was busy being edgy. It was just another day for Max. Her daily intake of soy and shitty reference only cuckolds understand was on point, and she was ready for another miserable day of life. But today was different, 18 years of consuming nothing but soy and hardcore hentai had caught up with her. And a sharp pain absolutely rekt her tumtum. She sprinted through the hallways of her shit-tier private school and swan dived onto a toilet and shitted. When she was finished shitting she stood up and wiped like a fucking degenerate. She turned around to flush and marveled at her shit. It was a perfect "M." "OwO" she said and pulled out her piece of shit Polaroid and took a picture. Little did she know, she had made a mistake that would cost her her hymen, and probably her life. Depends on how horny I am when I write that part.

Shemade her way down the hall like she was in a rip-off of mean girls, and left school. RIP. When she walked towards the dorm everyone was crowded around in shit. Oh noes, someone qt3.14 was gonna pull a 9/11 and jump off the roof. Max knew she had to does sumtine. She proceeded to go upstairs to try and help that bitch. Once she got up they're she tried to reason wit da gurl. "Dey be so means, to meh" "No wait" max said "watch dis"

She proceeded to spin the next 20 minutes peeling off her gay ass skinny jeans, she might as well peeled off her skin. and proceeded to take a shit in the form of a heart.

"OwO, for me?" deh gurl said. She picked it up, and gave max sum fuck.

Max didn't know what to do with this newfound power. But she did know she had a picture to turn in, and instead of being an edgy contrarian faggot, she decided to actually do it. She walked around the town looking for things to take a pic of. She eventually decided to go behind the gas station and take some pictures. Little did she know she was walking into a dangerous situation. While she was looking around a hobo was hiding behind some trash, holding his knife in one hand and his 16 inch cock with the other. He hadn't seen a vagene in 10 years. He was ready to rekt this girl. He got up and zerg rushed Max, to which she screemed and ran away. As he chased max he slowly got closer and closer. the whole while he was stroking his dick. Just when he was within stabbing distance he released cummies and slip in his own cummies and broked his neck. Max looked back, and continued running. Her puss was safe, for now.

As she laid in the bed, pondering over the days occurrences, she pondered whether or not she should get sum soi, but decided against it. She instead cried herself to sleep. I cri everytiem. She woke up the next day, grabbed her gay little cumera, her photo, and made her way to class. Today was the day she had to turn in her photo. As the hipster faggot with edgy glasses walked in her tucked his dick up and asked everyone to turn in their shit. Max reached in and grabbed the envelope her photo was in and turned it in. As she sat there she was gonna take a qt3.14 selfie, but as she rustled through her bag she found the photo she had take the day before, the one at the gas station. She knew what she had done, she turned in the one of her shit. She turned red and teared up. She cri everytiem. As Mr. Jefferson went through the photos he eventually found Max's. "OWO" he said and quickly ran out. Max put her head on the table and cri.

Cummies were already soaking through his pants by the time he reached the bois room. He put his legs up on the stall, and rubbed his massive, uncircumsized dick faster and faster. and soon enouhg, the floor was slick with cummies. He probably came twice in 5 minutes. It definitely beats sitting behind the gas station wathcing hookers use the bathroom while jerking off. He finally finished, cleaned his pants, and walked back into class, still aroused. He couldn't focus on being hip, so he dismissed class and called Max to the front. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and she was super sad face. The chloroform Mr. Jefferson kept in his desk finally came in handy.

"Max, did you turn in a picture of your shit"

"...yes"

"that's all I need to hear"

and like that he suplexed her ass and put the chloroformed rag over her mouth. He hid her in the closet, came on her polaroid camera, and took her out the back of the school and locked her in the trunk of his Prius. He jerked off all the way home.

Max woke up tied to the bed Mr. Jefferson kept in his basement. She tried to get up, but the metal wire wrapped tight around her arms and legs was already cutting into her skin. She yelped a qt3.14 yelp and Mr. Jefferson walked downstairs naked as shit. Max started crying as he put on a sp00ky mask from his photo shoots.

"Max, I know this is scary, but you will be my greatest photo shoot. You should be honored, no girl in town can match your...perfection. I love girls with the body of an Ethiopian boy."

Max started to cry even more, but Mr. Jefferson wasn't having it. He started stroking his cock even harder, but now his eyes were on Max.

"Max...you wanna know what girls called my dick in college? They called me the Machete, because I slice through hymens. Prepare yourself, Maxine Caulfield."

Max tried to close her legs, but she could already feel the blood drip from her ankles. Jefferson stepped onto a stepstool. And swan dived his dick right into Max's pussy. It felt like her insides were being scooped out like a pumpkin (lol, get it) She could feel her tight hymen being shredded, and the blood pouring from her vagene. As Mr. Jefferson pushed deeper and deeper, she pulled harder and harder on the metal wire. So much so only her wristbones kept her tied up. Eventually the bed was red with her blood from her wrists and vagina. She started to feel dizzy, and swooned in and out of consciousness. She started to feel cold, and the last thing she felt, was Mr. Jeffersons cummies inside her. Max was dead.

Mr. Jefferson almost felt sad, almost. that was sum gud fuk. He undid the ties and drove her out to the landfill and dumped her off. Unfortunately this wasn't the end of Max's suffering, sure she was dead, but hobo joe got a hold of her and used some parts for food and some parts for sexy time. He turned her skin into a tarp. RIP


End file.
